1. Field
Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to a method of fabricating semiconductor devices having vertical cells.
2. Description of Related Art
With rapid downscaling of integrated circuits (ICs), vertical-cell-type semiconductor devices in which planar elements are modified into vertical elements, have been proposed, and a process of forming pads of elements formed in a lengthwise direction, as a staircase type, has been suggested.